Matt Edwards
Matt Edwards is a magician who participated in Series 11 of Britain's Got Talent, receiving the golden buzzer from Ant and Dec. He finished the competition in 4th Place, just missing out on the top 3. As he was preparing for his audition, the audition of Nu-Vybe was shown, a dance troupe who were fairly talented, however did not progress through to the next round. Before his audition, he was asked why he was different to other magicians, to which he replied 'the type of magic I perform isn't slight of hand, it's a little bit crazy'. He then he announced he was going to propose a toast, however he was going to 'dramatise' it to make the most of his two minutes. He first re-enacted the beginning of a film, imitating the Pearl and Dean soundtrack, before beginning to perform to a instrumental of 'Tequila' by The Champs. He poured a glass of alcohol, before pouring in salt, which then disappeared from his hand. It then re-appeared, however the salt did not stop falling from his hand. He then finally proposed the 'toast', and drank the shot of salt-alcohol. David remarked 'what a brilliant way to present a magic trick', whilst Amanda commented 'I think you're charming, I think you're funny and you're kind of old-school with a twist'. Ant and Dec pressed their Golden Buzzer, sending him automatically through to the Semi-Finals. As he entered the stage in his semi-final performance, he 'comedoy' fell off the stage, asked for a ladder to help him up, then asked Dec to grab his leg, leading to his trouser leg falling off. He then explained he had started a 'company' and was launching a 'product', revealing a silver ball he described as a 'sexy detector'; the higher it bounced, the sexier you are. He bounced it, reaching his hip, then encouraged Ant to drop it, however it did not bounce at all. He then explained that he was going to do 'something' to Ant, depending on which number he rolled, with each number having a corresponding playing card facing away from the audience. Ant rolled the number 5, revealed to be 'Hug' on the card. As he was hugging Ant, he revealed to the audience that all 5 other cards said 'Kill' on the other side. David commented 'you are a brilliant entertainer, it was really inventive and you covered so many angles there', with Alesha adding 'you remind me of Jim Carey in a really good way'. In his Final performance, Matt explained that he wanted to make a big entrance, climbing up a ladder with a rope, and then falling from the top of the stage to the floor. He then brought Dec on stage, and got the audience to write the names of famous people on paper and put it in a box. He then shouted 'do you want more', and then began speaking in a sped-up voice as he explained he did not have much time, finishing with 'and then end up with David Waliams' pants in my pocket'. He then performed some 'finger-manipulation', finishing the performance by pulling David's underwear in his pocket. he then asked David to pick a name from the box of celebrities, and burnt holes in a piece of paper to reveal an image of the celebrities (Ant & Dec). Alesha remarked 'the trick was amazing but I much prefer it when it’s just you', with Simon adding 'It’s your personality that is your USP'. Category:Series 11 Category:Contestants Category:Magicians Category:Comedians Category:Series 11 Golden Buzzers Category:Golden Buzzers Category:Ant & Dec's Golden Buzzers